November 1, 2011: The Quin One
by G.L. Hart
Summary: November 1, 2011 or as known to some, The Quin-One. Legend says that this day would either bring Peace or Destruction. One thing's for sure, one person is ready to find out.


No Copyrighted Characters Are Belong To Me...and neither is that reference.

* * *

><p>November 1, 2011. 11-1-11. Also known to some as The Quin-One, just Quin-One, The Quin, or just Quin. People came up with these nicknames due to the fact that the numeral 1 is present five times in this particular date. The occasion being...well, that's the problem. No one really knows what this day may bring. Will it bring utter destruction and chaos? Will it bring total peace and prosperity? Or will something unexpected happen that will cause future generations to shakes their heads in disbelief? These are the very questions asked by anxious but excited individuals, awaiting the day so quickly closing in on the human population. The day known as...<p>

_**11-1-11: The Quin-One**_

Of course, the only person to actually care about November 1st and it's impending events is Golden. So far, he had not seen anyone else worry about what exactly might happen on this day and he was pretty sure they were not. He, on the other hand, was going to make sure that he was there at 12 o' clock that morning to see first hand the arrival of this fated day. And he was going to bring some people along to witness it.

Golden awoke at 10 in the morning on October 31, 2011. Halloween. This could not have been any better for him. He was going to eat candy, invite people to come along with him to see Quin while eating candy, and then head off to the Fields Of Ner'nrel Doren where he believed that the first events of Quin-One will happen...possibly while eating candy. Either way, he believed that this would be a memorable day for all of them.

Golden got ready for the day, gathered a few things together, fed Chekov (the cat or the S.S. Enterprise member. You decide.), grabbed a fairly huge bag of candy he called his "Hallo-Stash" and headed out. As he made his way down the driveway, several invite candidates flashed through his mind. He was originally going to invite one person along but decided that a few other people should witness it. Golden went to the back of his mansion where he kept his Dimensional Portal and then went back inside after remembering he moved it into his bedroom for easier reach. Golden switched it on and then stepped into it, feeling himself moving around in a swirling vortex of various Dimensions. His feet landed in one of them and he found him self in a hustling, bustling office. A constabulary in Oxford. He made his way through the many police officers, man and woman alike, and found the office he was looking for. He knocked twice.

"Come in." came the voice from inside. Golden went in.

"Good Morning, Inspector Lewis." Golden politely said.

"Good Morning." Lewis returned, sounding a bit distracted. He was currently deep in thought, his head in his head and his brow furled.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Golden asked. Lewis suddenly snapped his head up and flashed a quick smile.

"Oh no. It's..I had something on my mind." Lewis said, a bit apologetically. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well, you know which day is coming up, right?" Golden asked. Lewis looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry. I don't." he replied.

"I'm going to go see Quin. Would you like to come along?" Golden offered.

"Quin? Is he a friend of yours?" Lewis asked.

"OH! No, no! Quin-One. November 1, 2011. The fated day on which no one knows what may come." Golden said dramatically. He received a blank stare in return.

"I've never heard of November 1st being a 'Fated Day'." Lewis said.

"Well, this is why I'm inviting you to come along. So you can witness this day and all of the events that may come." Golden explained. Lewis seemed mildly interested.

"What do you think would happen on 'Quin-One'?" Lewis asked.

"That's the thing!" Golden exclaimed, perhaps a little to loudly for Lewis jumped a bit. "No one knows but I'm going to find out! So, you think you'll be able to come?"

"Well, I dunno." Lewis contemplated.

"Oh, come on. There'll be snacks." Golden said, wiggling his eyebrows in a tempting way.

"Well...alright. Should be fun." Lewis said, giving Golden a smile. "When should I be ready?"

"I'll let you know when everything is ready to go." Golden told him. He was about to ask something else when he heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to the door to see Sergeant Hathaway standing there, a somewhat injured expression on his face.

"What's this? You're going to a party without me?" Hathaway asked Lewis.

"It's not really a party." Lewis told him. "He's actually taking me to see 'Quin-One'."

"Actually, it can be considered a celebration. We're going to see the birth of a new generation...you know what? I'll save that speech for when we get there." Golden said. He reached into his bag, popped a few pieces into his mouth and offered the two detectives some. They declined. "Ya gotta eat candy or you won't grow big and strong."

"That's not what mum told us." Hathaway said. Golden gave him a smile and headed out.

"Must head on. I've got a few more people to inform." Golden said, giving a wave as he left. The two detectives stood there for a moment until Hathaway turned to face Lewis.

"He never did actually say if I could come or not, did he?"

* * *

><p>Golden flew through a vortex of worlds until he landed on a patch of soft grass. He looked around and found himself in some sort of zone with Green Hills. Golden walked through this place to find his destination, taking in the different sights and sounds. It was a peaceful place, if the different creatures like the Jumping RedSnap or the Hot Crab roaming around. Golden found the place he was looking for and ran up to the door. He knocked on the door and after a moment, it opened. A blue hedgehog stepped out.<p>

"Hello?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!" Golden excitedly shouted, handing Sonic a present.

"Uh...Thanks!" Sonic stammered, taken by surprise but grateful none the less. Golden rushed off, waving at Sonic as he went as Sonic flashed him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>After crossing "Wish Sonic A Happy Birthday" of his list, Golden made his way to a few more places, inviting the likes of Arthur Weasley, Rupert Galvin, A very excited scientist called "Doctor Boger" (Pronounced Boh-ger), and Izzy Izumi (The Digi-Destined who couldn't make it so Golden just brought a two way speaker through which they can speak back and forth). Afterwards, Golden made his way to Ner'nrel Doren. It was a vast field with huge stretches of green grass and the ocassional patches of flowers. Golden searched for the place where he believed Quin would happen. Finding it, he set up a few chairs and a couple of coolers in front of a river, which shimmered and shone in the sunlight.<p>

"That oughta do it." Golden said, staring out into the faraway horizon. It was currently 12 in the afternoon and he wanted everyone there that evening. So, he decided to pass the time by listening to music, reading is Last Of The Summer Wine Manga, calling a few people over the phone (Annoying poeple is more like it. Alan Shore has already put him on the No-Call list), and just running the field like a loony. When it finally reached 7, Golden decided that now would have been a great time to bring everyone there. They should have been finished with their business by then. Golden stood up in the middle of the field and waved his wand with intricate strokes. With a final swift whip and a flash of light (simular to that of the Star Trek Teleporters), the invited people appeared on the spot. The group of six adopted a confused look on their faces (Expect the Two-Way speak

"Welcome!" Golden shouted excitedly, which caused everyone to jerk their heads to his direction.

"What the heck's goin' on?" came Galvin first. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Sorry. I assumed you'd be through with your business by now." Golden said.

"I said I _might_ have been through." Galvin said, putting a hand on his hip. "Keep in mind, I usually have my more busier hours during the night. Now, could you send me back? I was in the middle of something."

"I'm sure you can smite whatever it is later." said Golden. "I think now would be a perfect time to actually explain what's going on."

"Yes, what _is_ going on? You keeped going on about some 'Quin' fellow." Arthur said, his brow raised.

"It's not a person, actually." Lewis told Arthur.

"I know I was a bit vauge when describing what the whole thing is about...so I'll have Doctor Boger here tell you all about it." Golden gestured to man young man and stepped aside. Dr. Boger stepped out to where Golden stood and faced the crowd. He was a man in his young 30's, a bit tall with black hair. He wore a sweater vest over a white dress shirt and a pair of brown pants. His black oxfords looked as if they've been shined two times over.

"Thank you. So as I'm sure everyone here knows, tommorow is November 1st. However, what most of you may not know is that this day holds a huge mystery. One that even the greatest of Detectives can't solve." Dr. Boger began.

"And what _is_ this 'great mystery'?" Hathaway asked.

"That's it!" Dr. Boger shouted loudly. "That's the thing. No one knows!"

"Why is called...what did you call it? 'Quinten'?" Galvin asked Golden.

"'Quin-One.' It's means 'Five Ones'." Dr. Boger continued. "Legend has it that long ago, a very accomplised Professor predicted that a date with Five Numeral Ones in it's date would be a roulette day; will it bring terror or will it bring peace?"

"What about January 11th ?" Arthur asked.

"He specifically predicted that November 1st would be the day. January seems most plausible but as we can see, nothing has happened so far." Dr. Boger said. "But so far, not even he can tell what may happen tommorow."

"And that's why we're here to find out." Golden added. "So far, it seems that only three of us here believe that Quin is going to happen in just about 4 hours."

"Who's the third one?" Lewis asked.

"Right here." came a voice from the speaker, causing the people around it to jump. "Sorry, I just got in just in time to here the last part of the doctor's story."

"Everyone, this is Izzy. He couldn't come in coz...well, he didn't feel like going anywhere." Golden explained.

"I was just lazy, that's all." Izzy admitted.

"Your loss." Golden said back. He looked up at the other apprehensive faces. "Oh come on, it will be fun!"

"You know, you're right!" Lewis said, suddenly cheering up. "Well, I mean, we're here already, we might as well see exactly what this 'Quin-Day' is all about!"

"Yes, that's the spirit!" Golden said enthusiastically, picking up the speaker"Right. Now, if you'll follow me, we have chair over by the river and coolers filled with snacks."

"Alright, fine." Galvin growled. "But if anything happens to Luke, you're gonna have to fix it. Do you understand?"

"Understood." Golden said.

"Good. Now, where the heck's those snacks?"

* * *

><p>The group sat in the folding chairs near the river, conversing with each other and eating random snacks from the cooler. Golden just stood facing the river, a faraway look in his eyes. He was like that for the past hour or so, moving only to get something from the cooler. Every now and then, someone would come up to check if he has become a statue of sorts. As the time passed on, the air got a little more chillier. It was currently 10pm and people became restless.<p>

"It's way past my bedtime." Lewis muttered as he huddled himself in his suit coat.

"Well, at least I'm here." Hathaway said while popping a fruit snack into his mouth.

"I don't even know how I got talked into this. There's not any signal around here." Glavin complained, having tried to call Luke earlier.

"Don't worry. You and Arthur will have something to do, just in case something gets out of hand in teo hours." Golden told the two while still facing the dark water.

"Hey, Booger." Galvin whispered as he tapped the scientist on his side.

"Hm?" came Dr. Boger.

"You're a scientist, right? Can you, yourself, tell if this whole 'Quin' business is actually real or not and not rely on a guy who's been dead for years?" Galvin asked.

"Mr. Galvin, I'm afriad he was way more smarter than me. His system at prediction was that complex that I'll need a few more years at studying it to actually get what half of it means." Dr. Boger said.

"Uh huh. And what was this Professor's name?" Galvin pressed on.

"Professor Caleb Fleming." Dr. Boger answered. Galvin stared at him for a moment. Before he could ask another question, Izzy's voice rang out, startling the people next to it once more.

"Professor Fleming's prediction is right. It's backed up by solid evidence." said the somewhat fuzzy voice.

"Ok, what solid evidence?" Gavin asked.

"Well, for starters, all of the signs pointing towards tommorow. Like the one on interstate 50." Izzy explained.

"Signs? _What_ signs?" Galvin asked exsaperated.

"One like the one on your back." Izzy said. Galvin felt around to the back of his suit coat and pulled off a sign that said "Have a **happy** Quin-Day from Party Party Town!". Galvin sighed and cumpled it up.

"That didn't make any sense." he said shortly.

"Hey, you knew the risk hanging around me." Golden said, finally turning to face Rupert.

"Whatever, you got any beer in that thing?"

* * *

><p>It was just Twenty Minutes before Quin. The group had gotten even more restless. Golden was trying everything he could to keep them entertained but to no avail. His rendition of "Life On Mars" seemed to annoy everyone, especially when he kept pronouncing "Man" as "Myahn". Only when seeing Arthur, who was listening so patiently cover his ears, did he stop. For the next fifteen minutes, they sat around talking about what may happen come Quin. Lots of interesting theories were passed around, even a couple of good ones from Galvin who, up until now, couldn't give two shakes of a lamb's tale about it all. Golden's theory was perhaps a warm, white light would shine up in the horizon, expanding until it washed over the entire earth, rendering it peaceful. Dr. Boger's was the exact opposite, saying a red light would shine from under the sea, bursting through the water along with a terrible sea creature hellbent on destruction of the entire planet. This went on until Golden stood up rather quickly with a rather loud "Right!" and headed towards the river.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Could I get everyone to stand up, please?" Golden asked of the group.

"Want me to stand up, too?" Izzy's voice came from over the speaker.

"Naw, you cool." Golden answered. When he noticed everyone standing up, their eyes all on him, he felt a little nervous. He was somewhat glad when Galvin spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt but couldn't you have just bring us here just before it happens so we wouldn't have had to wait all this time?". The others could only agree. Though, they all had to admit, a good time was had by all. They were able to meet new people and get to know each other better. However, that didn't mean they didn't want to go to bed right about now. Golden was grateful that they all stayed up to witness Quin and that gave him the confidence.

"We are all standing here on the threshold of a new era; The birth of a generation...and the beginnings of a new chapter of our lives. We should consider ourselves lucky to be here. There are scores of individuals who are not so lucky to witness the coming of The Quin-One! In just a couple of minutes, we will finally, after so many years, see what will come when that clock strikes 12: Peace and Tranqulity...or Doom and Destruction?"

Everyone suddenly became tense. What if all this was true? What if something that will alter the rest of their lives were to happen? Either way, they were all about to find out.

"Ok, everyone. This is it! It's 12 o' clock! November 1st has arrived!" Golden shouted, rather seriously. Arthur took out his wand as Galvin reached for his gun. Lewis went behind his chair as Hathaway looked on, excitedly. Dr. Boger stood there very tense, shuddering as he looked out beyond the river. Golden faced the river, his arms outstreched. No sound came from the speaker. Everything seemed to stay that way for a few moments until people began to get confused.

"Well, what's supposed to happen?" Galvin asked, rather anxious.

"It's happening right now!" Golden shouted as he whipped out his wand and wrote a message in the air.

_GOTCHA!_

The group stared at the large shimmering letters in disbelief as Golden stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Had a great night?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

"I kinda knew." Galvin said quickly.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, very confused.

"I think we were all just had." Lewis said.

"Oh." Hathaway said, bordering this close to falling asleep.

"'Oh'?" Lewis repeated, a bit annoyed. "We were kept up really late just for a silly little joke!"

"So, wait. All this was just make believe?" Arthur asked Golden.

"Yep." Golden answered simply.

"The whole November 1st story?"

"Yah-huh."

"The whole thing about Peace or Doom?"

"Yeah."

"Doctor? Is this true."

"Actually, my name is Fred Docker. I work at Chokey's Chicken." came the doctor in a nasily voice.

"Oh." Arthur said. He stood there, staring at his feet and then said. "It's actually pretty funny, this."

"By the way, nice save on the whole January 11th bit. I must say, they nearly got us there." Golden commented to Fred.

"Thanks. Did I do good?" Fred asked anxiously.

"You did wonderful." Golden said, patting him on the back.

"So, this was all just some ruse?" came the voice from the speaker.

"Yeah." Golden said back.

"Huh." said Izzy and the speaker promptly clicked, indicating he had turned off his end.

"He wanted me to tell you guys he was in on it as well." Golden said to the now ticked off group.

"So, now what?" Galvin asked.

"Well, I laugh at everyone now. Right, here goes." Golden cleared his throat and started to let out loud, long drawn out chuckles which echoed through the air. He was so busy being a hyper fool (That sack of candy was gone, save for a couple rolls of Necco Wafers.) that he didn't notice Galvin inching slowly but surely towards him. Just before he was about to be "Galvinized", a low whooshing sound met everyone's ears. Golden stopped and he along with everyone else stared at the bright light that had suddenly appeared in the horizon. They all watched with amazment as this light started to glow more intensly and expanding, moving it's way towards them. Suddenly, a bubbling noise added to the whooshing and everyone looked down at the river. An ever so glowing red light appeared from under the surface of the water. Golden stared at the two lights then looked at everyone else.

"Well...kinda wish it _was_ just a crazy joke now."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. The Quin-One special. And what do you know? It's currently 11-1-11. While crazy lights aren't glowing out of nowhere, something <em>is<em> happening today. For starters, Uncharted 3 _and_ Sonic Generations are coming out today so...I guess that's what we can associate with this date, huh? Also, I remembered that Sonic's new game will be coming out on today, which is why I added that little scene where I'm wishing Sonic a happy birthday (Of course, it wasn't today but still...)

Now, on 1-11-11, I thought about typing up a story to celebrate that Quin one but I didn't so I take this once-in-a-lifetime chance. In about 10 days well be Binary-One and Sex-One will come after that so you might see something from me then, I dunno. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought of this tale and I'll see ya again pretty soon. 'Til the next!


End file.
